


Hell doesn't hold up

by Moon_AM



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Ellis X reader, F/M, Updated once a week or more, left 4 dead 2 - Freeform, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: *Ellis X reader* You never imagined that a zombie outbreak would start on your trip to Hawaii in a hotel in a town you were visiting, Savannah Georgia. The Vannah hotel soon becomes you, and four other survivors hell. But hell doesn't holdup. Not for anyone. And you five have a long way to go. But a certain event may change the outcome of what happens, and affect the trust of some party members. You're just an awkward, introverted, divorced 22 year old.Will all five of you make it? Or will some get picked off?





	1. The Great Vannah hotel Breakfast

You gave a yawn, it was early morning and all you heard was the clunking of someone doing something downstairs, it sounded like metal.   
You groaned and got up, growling under your breath at the noise that woke you from your sleep. You were supposed to head off to Hawaii by five for your seasonal vacation, and you wanted to sleep in until at least 1.   
You trudge down the hall, in your pajamas still because you were so upset, you didn't care who saw. That's when you turned the corner, and saw half a body under a vending machine.   
  
There were dirty jeans, and a pair of greasy combat boots peeking out from under it, the noise was almost unbearable to your not-totally-awake-yet mind.   
You nudge the boot with your foot gently, and a bang comes from underneath the machine, followed by a groan.  
  
"Ohh shit!"  
It's definitely a man, and that's when he slides out from under the machine, sitting up.   
He was very skinny, a tool belt around his waist, his cream colored shirt was covered in dirt and oil it looked like. His head had a blue trucker cap on it, dirty like his jeans.  "What was that for Ma'am?" He asked in a thick country accent.  
  
"I was coming to ask why you woke me up." You said blankly, his green eyes barely visible beneath the brim of his hat. 

"Oh did I really do that? Aw man I'm sorry, I jus got hired to fix this here machine, cause see apparently last night some guy put in a dollar or somethin, maybe it was five hell I forgot already but he apparently tried to get a bag a chips and it took his money instead, so he started kicking it and shit like it was some sorta robber he found in his house and shit-"

You eventually tuned out, he just kept talking, and talking....and talking.   
He never seemed to stop. 

"So then this morning when I went into work they called the mechanics shop and they were like 'we need someone to come fix this' And we were like 'this is a car shop not a repair shop' but when they offered me double the hourly rate I said I'd do it anyway." You didn't even notice he had stood up until he tapped you. "So uh, did I really wake you up though? Cause If I did I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to Mrs...uh..."

"Y/n....Y/n L/n. And you are?...." you said rubbing your nose a bit. 

He smiled brightly, and extended a hand "Ellis. Ellis Mckinney. But sometimes El." His hand is greasy, but you shake it anyway to be friendly. 

"Well Ellis, It was a pleasure to meet you, but I need to go pack, I'm going to leave to Hawaii around five today."

He went to say something and then you heard him groan a bit, sort of in discomfort.  

"Aww shit...I'm hungrier than hell. I forgot to eat this' mornin." He turns to the machine he was under a minute ago. "Shit I forgot my money!" He groans like a child, pressing his face against the glass "Maybe later..."

You can't help but let out a small giggle at him, he reminds you of your friends two six year olds, but you also just can't let him go hungry. 

"Hey Ellis, I have an idea, why don't you clean up all your tools and stuff, I'll go get dressed, and you can come with me downstairs, and get some food." You said pointing to all his stuff on the floor. 

"Aww dang, You'd really do that? Well, I ain't one to reject free food. I'll be here when you get back okay?" he smiled and bent down to start picking up the tools he left on the floor. 

"Really, it's no trouble. It's nice to have someone besides myself to converse with, and I shouldn't be that long." You waved a bit before walking back to your room down the hall. While you were getting dressed you had to ask yourself some things, like if you really just did that or not.

You had decided to put on a bra, a loose T-shirt you had brought just in case,  a pair of black capri pants, and you put your hair in a simple ponytail. You were only going to the airport later, not the runway. 

After a mild self talk that you could actually eat with another person and keep up a conversation properly, you walked down the hall to see Ellis, leaning against the wall where he was under the machine not five minutes ago.

"You got everything?" You asked as he perked at your voice.

"Yeah, or at least I'm pretty sure I did anyway. Sides' I reckon that if I leave somethin the hotel people'll call me." He adjusted his hat. 

"Well if you're sure, lets take the elevator." You said walking across the hall, pressing the button as an awkward silence came over the hall. 

"You uh, Ain't much of a talker are ya miss?" He said suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, if I'm being truthful. I'm really not." You sigh a bit as the elevator dings, it's doors slide open, and just as you expected, no one there. You both slid into the elevator, pressing the lobby button as you yawned a bit, you weren't tired, you just needed coffee. 

"Are you still tired?" He asks. 

"No, I'm just used to having coffee five minutes after I wake up, so without it it's kinda different." You say shrugging.

"Ohh you're one of those caffeine people right? I always see people walkin' round with those shirts that say not to talk to them if they don't have coffee in their hands." He said looking at the top of the elevator. "You seem like one of those people."

"I do?" You say nervously, regretting to tell him you actually did have a shirt like that at some point.

"Well, you don't have the restin' angry face like they do so maybe not really." He laughs a bit. You do as well. That's when the door opens, and you both walk out into the fancy lobby.

"Whew must cost a pretty penny to stay here..." He whistles as he looks around.

"Well...It's a hundred dollars for a night so, yeah a bit. But not as bad as the Roosevelt hotel in LA." He does look a bit out of place, but so what. You pointed to the right.

"I think the dining room is that way." You said as he was practically bouncing the entire walk. You couldn't help but smile at his child-like behavior again. The moment you entered, the smell of every breakfast food you had ever heard of, and some you didn't, filled your senses. 

"Awww shit this is gonna be fun." He smiled as he scanned everything, there were only two other people in line, you both went behind them, and jeez did he grab a lot of food, luckily it was a buffet. You both decided to sit next to the window. 

His tray was massive, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and fried potato's. Yours only had *Favorite BF food here* and a cup of *coffee preference* with a small side of potato's. You both began to eat, and he was long done before you were. 

"Thanks so much, I promise I'll pay you back sometime, you live around these parts?" he asks.

"Actually no, I live *original homwtown, or current residence* I'm here for my vacation." You say taking another drink of your coffee. 

"Ohhh wow, what's your job?" He asks curiously. 

"I work at a tech repair place, fixing broken computers, and things like that. Tech support, whatever you wanna call it." He seems surprised.

"Oh dang, I wonder if those are more complicated than fixin' cars." He tilts his head.

"I don't know, Ever tried to fix a computer?" You smiled a bit at the thought, he'd never be able to. 

"Nah, But maybe you could bring a broken computer down to the garage sometime, and I could try and fix it, while you try to fix a car." He laughed again.

"Yeah I think I'm good, I wouldn't wanna get oil in my work clothes. Which is basically a suit." You roll your eyes jokingly as you take another sip of coffee.

"By the way uh, Sorry if I'm bein' too sudden with this but what did you mean when you said it might be nice to eat with someone else for once?" He asks curiously. 

You sigh a bit, and laugh weakly. "You just love asking questions dont you El? Well, I got married at nineteen, worst mistake I ever made. He cheated on me, for the entire four years, before and after we were married."

"Aw damn, I'm sorry Y/n that guy sounds like he was one a' the worst human beings on the earth." He has a concerned look.

"It's fine, I'm over it by now. Oh shit it's late!" You widen your eyes at your clock, which reads 11:43 AM. 

"Is it really that time? Aww damn! I gotta get back before the boys get upset! It was nice meetin' you though Mrs. Y/n. I can't wait to tell the guy's about the great Vannah Hotel Breakfast!" He laughs making it seem better than it actually was.

You simply laugh a bit "Yeah, maybe before I leave I could come down and see where you work or something." He went to respond, when tons of soldiers began to pour through the door, armed. You felt your adrenaline rush a bit, your anxiety kicking up. Ellis stepped closer to you, not really afraid, but noticing you were he just wanted to make sure you weren't having a stroke or something. 

"Excuse us for running in on your breakfast but you two need to go up to the roof immediately." He said as the other soldiers stood dead silent at the front door. 

"Uh Sir Why do we need to go all the way up there for?" Ellis asked for you.

"A very harmful virus has spread across the country, and it's finally reached us. Call it....  
The zombie apocalypse if you will."


	2. Your Team

"T-the what?!" You're eyes widened "If this is some stupid internet prank someone's pulling I swear to god I'll-" Ellis grabbed your arm, and shook his head discreetly.  
  
"Thank you sir." He said to the officer, and took your arm "Theese guys ain't faking this. We gotta go." You could tell he was being serious about this, and you inhaled deeply. All of the guards were lined against the wall, looking out the windows waiting for further instruction.  
  
"Fine. Let's get going." You sighed as you both ran up the stairs, you ended up getting tired after about 2 sets, but pushed forwards when you heard a loud unidentified animistic noise from downstairs, and gunshots in rapid suspension. You let out a yelp and fell into the wall, Ellis turned to see if you were okay, but you just told him to keep running. You turned a sharp corner on one of the staircases a little too fast, and you felt the left-side of your body slam against the wall, it made your head ring and you realized just how dizzy you actually were. 

"Shit Y/n what's wrong?!" You heard Ellis come down a few stairs he was ahead, bending down to you.

"I ran into the wall!" You tried to stand, and almost fell over the railing. Smoke was starting to come from downstairs.  Ellis caught you and yanked the collar of your shirt over your nose.   
  
"Fuck Fuck fuck We ain't got time for this!" He lifted you up onto his back "Try not to breathe too much!" You heard him yell as he began climbing stairs again. *He works in a Garage where I'm like 80 percent sure they fix cars of course he can lift you*  "But uh, Also don't stop breathin' cause thats bad." He said awkwardly, you almost laughed if it wasn't for your Dizzy-ness.  
  
You two busted through another door, and there was only one more staircase. By now you realized there were sounds of helicopters, and you felt yourself perk up at the noise. Ellis ran as quickly as he could, but the door was jammed shut, he set you on the floor as quickly as he could without dropping you and started kicking it, you were starting to feel your head begin to pound from the noise and smoke.   
It eventually caved, and you could stand now, half assed at least. There was a board connecting this roof to the other, it was thin, and it looked unstable. Ellis raced across it, but you stopped dead in your tracks. The ground was far away...  
"Y/n!! What are ya doin'?!? C'mon!!" Ellis yelled across the board, you slowly began walking across it, it was only about three of your shoe's width... and a boom from somewhere made you drop to the board, and hold it like you were some kind of sloth, and you felt your entire body lock up and shake.   
"Oh shiiitttttt...Shit shit shit! Y/n C'mon! You gotta get across!"  
  
"I...I can't!!! Just go!" You said swallowing at the tears that were running down your face from sheer terror.   
Ellis' face was serious "Listen to me! Just look over here," he held his hand out, "Don't look down, Don't look back." You slowly oblige, and he exhales in mild relief. "Good, now all ya gotta do is start crawling over this way, and once your close enough I can grab ya." You nodded and slowly began moving across the board, something shook again and it made you yelp "No no don't look down You're only like a foot away!" you inhaled again, and quickly scurried as fast as you could, he grabbed your hand and yanked at you up, you were facing the other way, towards where the helicopters were, there was only two left.   
  


You heard some stomping, and turned to see Ellis, who had stomped the board off the hinges it had been placed on, and it tumbled to the street below, he took your arm again and began running. "Don't look back!"   
...  
You wish you would have listened.   
There were Zombies everywhere on the other side, they must have been trying to figure out the way across the board... and you would have died if not for Ellis. You shook your head at the possibility of what would have happened if you hadn't have been able to get across, would you have fallen to the street below, or would you have been attacked?   
By the time you looked back to the front of you two, the helicopter was taking off..  
No. No way. You and Ellis began Screaming, and there were a couple more voices you weren't really concerned about right now yelling as well.   
  
"Come back!!!!" You yelled as your last hope flew off into the sunset.   
  
"They ain't comin' back are they?..." Ellis sighed a bit, then another voice spoke up.

"No, they aren't. God damn CEDA!" You turned around with Ellis, only to find three other people who must have been left behind. There was a pudgy black male, wearing a uniform for a school maybe? Another man, Black hair, and a fancy suit, he looked pissed to beat all hell. And a woman, also of darker skin color, wearing a pink shirt and some jeans.  
  
"What do we do now?.." You said swallowing. The male in the suit looked around. 

"We can worry about formalities later, for now there's only one thing to do, we look on the roof, and see what we can find to use to get to the bottom floor. There's a mall down the street's, we can see what's there to contact CEDA with." All of the others looked a little reluctant he was the leader, especially Ellis, But you just grabbed his arm, and shook your head at him. He looked a little upset, knowing you were right. 

"Overalls! What the hell are you just standing there for?" The man in the suit yelled as you took off across the roof, searching around for anything behind discarded items. The only thing you were able to find was some woman's purse, you didn't have time to go through it, but you took it anyway, wrapping the straps around you like a backpack. 

When you saw everyone else you wan over to where they were standing, Ellis had found a discarded gun, an ax, and a bottle of some goopy looking Green liquid. The man in the suit found a pistol, The one with the school shirt found a baseball bat, and the other woman found a gun as well. 

"Here take this." Ellis handed you the ax, which was heavier than you imagined. 

"Good now everyone's got something, let's get downstairs." The man in the suit went in through the broken door frame, followed by the other two, you stood frozen, looking at the axe in your hands. 

"Y/n? You coming?" Ellis was already at the door, and he looked confused. You shook yourself a bit and nodded "Y-yeah, I'm coming."   
  


(I'm changing the layout of the hotel a bit)

You all cautiously walked down the stairs, opening the door painfully slow. You could feel your heart beat in your chest, and your head was pounding, hands trembling holding the weapon. You realized this was the top floor, where your room was. 

"Uh, wait a second everyone." They all stopped to look at you.

"What is it sugar?" The man in the suit said impatiently.

"First, Don't call me sugar, second, this is my room, and it doesn't look like it's been tampered with, so I have some shit we might need." You said as a matter of fact, inserting the key from your pocket and slowly opening the door, you made sure to get the only room in the hotel with no windows, so the door being intact was a huge relief. 

You entered quickly, shaking off your makeshift backpack and grabbing your own purse, it was bigger than this woman's so it would be better in the long-run. You poured everything from the woman's purse into yours, making sure everything was still there. And digging into your suitcase to find your most prized possession, which was sadly a teddy bear, but it was important! Well, to you anyway.  After that was over, you zipped it up, and walked back out into the hall.

"You good now?" Ellis asked you, the others must have gone to check other rooms. 

"Yeah...Let's hurry." You said inhaling deeply, you were still so nervous. Everything had turned around so quickly. Ellis must have noticed your expression, because a second later his hand was on your shoulder. 

"Hey, don worry, I'm sure we'll find some way to get outta here alive." He smiled, and you wondered how he could be so positive. 

"Yeah, I hope so." You sigh as he walks ahead of you, you start to follow. Not too far behind as you were still jittery. 

Everything had turned upside down, but at least you had Ellis there for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WHEW This was a chapter to write! I had SO much fun with the roof scene, it makes me imagine his worried face trying to make sure you'll be okay crossing, like he doesn't wanna loose you to the two dangers that were present...  
> And there I go fantasizing about romance again. Oh well hope it made you fan girl as much as I did!


	3. Hotel shimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for not updating in a while

You and Everyone else began to slowly walk down the hall, your heart racing at the quiet atmosphere, it wasn't really okay at all, it was so unsettling to hear your own footsteps, so much as when a door fell off it's hinges you screamed and hid behind a discarded food cart.  
The man who was in the expensive attire gave you a "really?" Look. The older man in the group extended a hand towards you, and gave some sort of sympathetic smile, you took it and dragged yourself up from the floor, Ellis shoving the weapon you dropped back into your hands.  
You sighed and gave a soft thank you, as you five kept slowly walking down the hall, that's when things got intense, and about ten zombies ran at the five of you before you began smashing a zombie's head in with the Axe you were handed.   
  
Swallowing at the gore of the situation you turned away only to find yourself surrounded by bodies of deceased once human beings, some were decapitated, others had brains smashed with blunt force. You covered your eyes and used your hand to guide you along the wall until you felt a tap on your shoulder, Ellis was there as he had just come out of a room they were searching.   
  
"You Good?" He asked with concern, You wanted to say no, but you didn't want to seem like a baby either.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ellis." He gave you a look, as if he knew you were lying. But then he smiles again, and nudges you.  
  
"Well if ya say so!" He said happily walking down the hall, and opening a door only to be greeted by fire that quickly spread into the rest of the hallway, blocking the stairs.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The woman from earlier yelled presumably from the other side of the flames, leaving you, the man who helped you up, Ellis, and the man with the suit. left on the other side.   
  
"Overalls what the hell?!" Suit yelled at Ellis, who quickly backed up.  
  
"H-hey wait I didn't mean to!" He said in defense.  
  
"We ain't got time for this." The Older man said opening another door "Find another way around. Suit nodded and left down the hall, but not before glaring at Ellis, who was embarrassed. Ellis turned and gave a sigh, fixing his hat.  
  
"Shit...Zombie apocalypse already affecting people's moods..." he mumbled before walking down the hall.   
You sighed a bit at the fact he was always so happy, where did your energy like that go?   
  
"Over here! We're going to have to walk the windowsill." Suit said interrupting your daydream, pointing out a window, outside was a bright sun, dry and terribly hot, which was not about to mix with your black attire at all. He slowly stepped out, and the other two members of your party did as well, leaving Ellis and you in the doorway, to which he turned to you, putting the Axe through one of his overall straps around his waist.   
  
"Hey, you gonna be alright? Do you want me to carry yours?" he asked holding out his hand, you were about to refuse, but then looked out as you realized the ledge was far too little for you to be able to balance your weight in the first place, let alone with a fireman's Axe, but then again, you didn't want Ellis to be weighed down, realizing you must have been overthinking, he took it and smiled gently.  
  
"If it gets too heavy I'll give it back to ya okay?" He said slipping it on the other side of him, and flattening up to the wall outside, you slowly followed, being sure to keep your eyes only on where The Man who helped you up earlier was trying to break one of the windows open. You didn't want to look down at the streets below, or the cityscape, afraid of another near Fatal Slip up... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so much, I plan to update this much more, And complete my Ellis costume in time for Halloween of course XD


	4. Fire's and Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all must make it through the burning Vannah, and it may not be as easy as you previously thought.

All five of you slowly began walking down the hall, and everything was real quiet....Maybe a bit too quiet.  
  
"Hey y'all? Doesn't it seem like things are just a bit too..." Ellis searched for the right word to say before the other woman in the group interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Quiet?"  She said with a raised brow at Ellis, who went to respond, but at that moment you heard some growling and slapped your hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh!! I hear something..." You said softly, everyone froze as the growling came closer, and a gurgling scream pierced the air as you fell to the ground, something on your back, but before anything could happen,you heard another weird gurgle, and felt Ellis yank you up.   
  
"Shit Y/n You alright?" He said in a bit of a panic, you looked down at the floor where you were only a moment ago, and there was a horrifying figure.  
  
It was a Zombie, that was a sure fact. It had a hoodie on, and duct tape over several of it's joints, it's skin was severely banged and decayed, but what it did just now had to mean it was no regular zombie.  
  
"W-what is that thing?...." You said out of breath, it's claws were terrifying up close.   
  
"They're calling them hunters." The other girl said, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"How do you know that?" Suit asked as she turned.  
  
"I was a reporter for a news network." She said like it was no big deal, Ellis suddenly grabbed your arm, telling everyone with a finger over his lips to stay quiet again, there was a gugrgling noise now, it even sounded gross.  
  
"Oh hell no." Suit began to walk down the hall the other way towards the elevator, but then you heard him yell, and his suit was suddenly a mucky green as he stumbled backwards, seeming to be blinded by whatever was now on his suit, and that's when a whole new hoard of zombies began raging your way.   
  
After this, you still couldn't bring yourself to hurt anyone. And you just kept pushing people out of the window that had broke next to you, technically, you weren't killing them. Gravity was.  
  
After this was over, and there were no more growls, you turned to see the other four covered in blood. The look of them made you shiver, and you backed away, almost out of the same window you were pushing zombies out of a moment ago, seing your discomfort, Ellis looked over and asked if you were okay.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine, Just, don't get any of that on me. That and, don't touch anywhere near your face. I don't know how this infection works yet and I can't afford to loose you." You said to Ellis specifically, you felt like he was the only friend you had at the moment, consideringthese other people hadn't even told you their names yet.  
The other two were helping up suit, who had finally been able to see again.  
  
"What the hell was that?" You ask, hoping they didn't hear what you had said.  
  
"That was a Boomer, they throw up and the flem attracts the rest of the Zombies." The girl said as she looked around.  
  
"Shit this elevator is broken!" You heard the man with the school shirt say from around the corner. "There's another one downstairs, but the way's blocked off by fire." He looked around, then inhaled "We're going around it, across the window sills." he pointed out the window, and there was a walkway connecting all of them, like a platform, but after what happened earlier on the roof, you didn't think you could handle another height adventure like that, and you grabbed your stomach in reflex.  
   
Suit looked over at you and rolled his eyes "What? You afraid a heights now too? Don't think I didn't see you shoving Zombies out of the window instead when you've got a perfectly good Axe in your hands."  
  
"Well Excuse me if I didn't want to get covered in blood, not to mention I'm afraid of catching the Virus myself, and until I get a face mask I'll just have to look for more, unconventional ways of killing." You said embarrassed.   
  
"Whatever..." He said climbing out onto the windowsill, you still froze at the mention of walking across, that's when Ellis stood in front of you.  
  
"C'mon." He said standing there, making you confused. "I'll carry ya, get on."   
  
"Ellis please I'll be fine..." You said sighing, that's when he turned and hoisted you up himself onto his back.    
  
"No no, I wanna make sure you're gon' be alright, I don't want you freezin' up like earlier." He said slowly stepping out on the windowsill "Just don' look down, and you're gonna be jus' fine ya hear?"  
  
"Y-yeah...I hear you." You sigh into his back, which you're hiding your face in currently as he walks slowly across the hotel's treacherous sill.   
  
"We're halfway there right about now, you just keep doin' what you're doin' kay?" He said as you nodded, but barely, still terrified from the overall situation.   
You were in the beginnings of a Zombie apocalypse, armed with only an Axe, a man you'd met just this morning, but was still closer to than the other three random people who were alive, and you were on a roof more than a mile or two up in the air.   
  
  
Who wouldn't be scared?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about not updating for so long, I'm currently in MI for my grandfathers funeral and Finals week was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys! I thought this was a pretty good first chapter, so I'll leave it here! I tried to make the dialogue so you could really hear his accent in the story as you read it XD


End file.
